A Glee Christmas : Do they know it's Christmas?
by trust-the-system
Summary: Puck can't seem to find the spirit of Christmas, or anyone to care for him. He needs help from his fellow glee clubbers to find Christmas again. Pucklberry. Yes, some of the songs wil be repeated in the Glee Christmas Episode.
1. Where are you Christmas?

Puck looked out the frosted window of his small ranch house at his little sister playing in the snow. She had so much joy. So much happiness. So much-hope. His little sister, Ezraella, whom Puck and his mother called Ezra for short, had the most Christmas spirit Puck had ever seen. Puck hadn't really had any since his father walked out on them. Why? Because he left the day before Christmas eve.

Puck was nine, and learned a few days earlier that Santa wasn't real. So, he thought that his dad was gone because he was going to dress up as Santa and come down the chimney with presents for him and his little baby sister. But he didn't. He never showed up. Puck stayed up that whole night waiting for his dad, but he never came. He could hear his mother wailing, even though she tried not to. Puck had set out five more cookies than they usually did for Santa. But when Puck woke up the next morning, his dad still wasn't home.

_"Momma, where's daddy?" Puck tugged on his mother's pink satin pant leg_

_ "Daddy-Daddy left." His mother tried to hold back a river of tears_

_ "When is he coming back? I got him a present, I made it myself!" Puck held up his Christmas present for his dad proudly. _

_His dad always told him that when he was young, he wanted to be a racecar driver. So Puck had bought- with money from ten snow shoveling jobs in the freezing cold- his dad a shiny gold trophy that was written in sloppy black paint: The Best Race Car Driving Dad in the World! When Puck met his mother's eyes, they were swimming. _

"_Oh Noah honey-your father-your father isn't coming back." Those last three words were like daggers to Puck's small, fragile heart._

"_What?" Puck knew what his mother meant, but it came out like a question, as if he indeed didn't know what his mother meant. His mother pet his curly dark brown hair, trying to comfort him as he started to cry. "Mommy! I want daddy to come home! Please let him come home! Where is he? I want to see him!" Puck cried the hardest that he had ever cried, and had not cried that hard ever since. "Mommy, I want daddy for Christmas!"_

"**Noah!"** his mother called out to him from the kitchen, snapping him out of his flashback.

"Yeah ma." Puck wiped the small tears from the corners of his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"I need you to help me with dinner and-are you crying?" His mother asked, surprised.

"No. I don't cry mom. I've told you that. I just have allergies." Puck picked up a knife and started to chop up some vegetables

"Yeah, they're called crybaby syndrome." His mother teased

"Mom, DROP IT!" Puck said infuriated. He slammed the knife into the cutting board, cutting it clear through to the counter. Puck didn't like it when his mother accused him of crying or any other type of weakness. He didn't like it when anyone did.

"Sheesh! Don't take it so hard my young son who is made of stone!" You could never get Puck's mother, Barbara, into a bad mood. And if you did, not for long. "So how was school?" She asked casually as she put some of the chopped carrots into her special soup.

"Decent." Puck replied as usual.

But it was not decent. It in fact really sucked. It was terrible. He and Finn got in another fight about the whole pregnancy thing, and they sort of got in trouble with Principal Figgins. Then he had to sit through a whole lunch period of Artie and Quinn making out like animals. He couldn't stand it. So when he got up to his room after he brushed his teeth, he kneeled by his bed, and actually prayed. "God, or, whoever is listening, let Quinn love me again. Let _someone_ love me again. Let me find the spirit of Christmas again. I-I_ need_ help." He prayed "Um, amen." He said awkwardly. Then he got up and looked out at the beautiful snow that lay on the ground like a sheet, and the snow that was sprinkled on every house, tree, or anything outside.

"Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter, you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too? Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one, see what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go?" Puck sang sorrowfully. Then, his phone started to ring to Rachel Berry's custom ringtone of a man saying "Stop annoying me!"

"Noah?" Rachel's always-annoying-yet-cheery-voice said

"What the hell do you want Berry?" Puck ran his hand through his newly grown back Mohawk.

"I was wondering if you want to help me give out cookies to the homeless and needy tomorrow afterschool." Rachel said perkily. Puck groaned, knowing that Rachel would bug him even more if he didn't.

"Fine. Meet me at my truck after school."

"Okay!" Puck quickly pressed *end* and flopped onto his bed. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" He groaned. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he popped up. "Puckleberry! Thank you god! This is my second chance!"

"Second chance at what Noah?" His mother intruded

"Mom!" Puck complained "Could you at least knock before you enter my room?" Puck asked

"I can't take that chance anymore. Last time I didn't knock I saw you below Miss Jumpy."

"You mean Santana?" Puck asked

"I don't know. You go out-oh wait excuse me-you _sleep_ with too many girls to count." His mother said dryly.

"Mom-"

"You know, for the past, couple of years, hell, for the past TEN years, all I have wanted for Christmas-well, Hanukkah, is for you to spend time with your family!" His mother argued. Puck groaned, which made his mother storm away. Puck then flopped back onto his springy bed and said a four letter word, that was not very Christmas-like.


	2. Let it SnowBaby it's cold outside

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel Berry raised her hand impatiently

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Shue replied, prepared for a speech about some nonsense

"Are we going to sing any Christmas music or carols? I may be Jewish, but I still love the music from all around."

"Um," Mr. Shue played with a loose thread on his dark gray vest. "Wow Rachel, I never thought of that." Mr. Shue said "Good idea!" Suddenly, there was a unanimous groan from the rest of the people in the room, even Brad, the guy who played the piano. "You guys don't like Christmas?"

"It's all so commercial." Mercedes complained

"I never get anything but things that are made from my dad's tire store." Kurt rested his head on his hand.

"All that I get for Christmas is socks…" Finn said. Rachel looked over at Finn, her former boyfriend, and tried not to laugh. She was playing hard to get

"People died at Wal-Mart trying to get Christmas presents because of Black Friday." Tina said

"Not to mention it's not even at the right season, month, or day." Brittany blurted out "Didn't you guys know that Jesus was born in March?"

"Come-ON-guys!" Mr. Schue instigated them "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I personally like to celebrate Christmas." Quinn declared, "I bake a cake for Jesus, and my mother and I go to church and have a special service on Christmas."

"Why don't you guys like it?" Mr. Shue interrogated the glee club.

Glee Club: The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is finding a Christmas tree! The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Sam: Rigging up the lights!

Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Puck: Hangovers!

Club: Rigging up the lights and finding a Christmas tree! The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Rachel: Sending Christmas cards

Puck: Hangovers

Sam: Rigging up the lights

Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Will: *muttering under his breath* Five months of bills!

Rachel: Sending Christmas cards

Puck: Hangovers

Sam: Rigging up the lights

Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Tina: Facing my in-laws

Will: Five months of bills!

Tina: I hate those Christmas cards!  
Puck: Hangovers  
Sam: Rigging up these lights!  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Mike: The Salvation Army  
Tina: Facing my in-laws  
Will: Five months of bills!  
Rachel: Sending Christmas cards  
Sam: Oh, geez! I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:  
Brittany: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!  
Mike: Charities, *to Tina* And what'cha mean "YOUR in-laws"! ?  
Will: Five months of bills!  
Rachel: Oh, making out these cards  
Puck: *to Santana*Honey, get me a beer, huh?  
Sam: What, we have no extension cords! ?  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Santana: Finding parking spaces  
Brittany: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!  
Mike: Donations,  
Tina: Facing my in-laws,  
Will: Five months of bills  
Rachel: Writing out those Christmas cards  
Puck: Hangovers  
Sam: Now why the hell are they blinking! ?  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Mercedes: Batteries not included  
Santana: No parking spaces  
Brittany: Buy me somethin'!  
Mike: Get a job you bum!  
Tina: Facing my in-laws  
Will: Five months of bills  
Rachel: Yo Ho, sending Christmas cards  
Puck: Oh geez look at this!  
Sam: One light goes out, they all go out!  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Kurt: Stale TV specials  
Mercedes: Batteries not included  
Santana: No parking spaces  
Brittany: Mom I gotta go to the bathroom!  
Mike: Charities  
Tina: She's a witch, I hate her!  
Will: Five months of bills  
Rachel: Oh, I don't even know half these people!  
Puck: Who's got the toilet paper?  
Sam: Get a flashlight I blew a fuse!  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree! The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Finn: Singing Christmas carols  
Kurt: Stale TV specials,  
Mercedes: Batteries not included  
Santana: No parking  
Brittany: Waaaaaaaaaaah!  
Mike: Charities  
Tina: Gotta make 'em dinner  
Will: Five months of bills  
Rachel: I'm not sending them this year, that's it!  
Puck: Shut-up,-you!  
Sam: Fine! You're so smart, you rig up the lights!  
Club: And finding a Christmas tree

Mr. Shue suddenly got a sparkle in his eye, and did his _I got an idea_-crooked smile. "Okay. Your assignment for the week-" he paused for effect, "Is to find your Christmas spirit."

Just then, the bell rang, and all the glee kids scattered about to their next destination. Puck quickly left the choir room and went to his sleek, new, jet-black pick-up truck. He always said that he got a pick-up truck to pick-up ladies. Boy did it work. When he got out there, Santana, Brittany, and a bunch of other cheerios were lingering by his truck, twirling their perfect hair around their fingers, waiting to see him.

"Afternoon ladies!" Puck greeted them warmly

"So Puck…" Santana smiled "Breadsticks tonight?"

"Well I think that I could-"

"Excuse me ladies, but Noah will be occupied by me today." Rachel barged in with a tray of cookies, intertwining her free arm in Puck's

"But-but-" Puck protested as Rachel yanked him over to the driver's seat.

"You promised Puck." Rachel wined

"No I didn't!" Puck argued. Rachel started to cry. "Oh, no! Shit-don't cry Berry!" Puck said, getting into the car.

"Fooled you!" Rachel giggled as she skipped over to the passenger's seat. Puck had never noticed how Rachel giggled like a four-year-old, in a good way.

"So where exactly is this place Berry?" Puck asked, starting up the turck. It started to huff and puff a little, and then started up.

"It's on Carter Road." Rachel replied, moving around her famous star shaped, pink frosted, sugar cookies into the right place so that they wouldn't fall off of the plate. The building was old with paint chipping off the walls and graffiti sprayed all over.

"Berry, why did you ask me to do this with you? You never ask me to do anything." Puck asked, not looking at Rachel

"You need community service hours for your probation, right?" Rachel told a fib. She wasn't exactly lying, but she had started to like Puck again, and wanted to use this as an excuse. But Puck saw through her.

"Is that really why?" He asked, turning his head towards her. She shook her head no. Puck saw this as the perfect time, and kissed Rachel.

"What was that for?" Rachel beamed

"Just 'cause." Puck smiled before giving her another small peck on the lips.

"**I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to go and sing with the Warblers now." **Blaine said, getting up from Kurt's couch. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Kurt squeaked excitedly

"Kay. I'll talk to you later!" Blaine said before hugging Kurt tight, and reaching for the doorknob. When Blaine opened it, he saw that snow had practically blocked them from going anywhere. "Oh no." Blaine groaned. Kurt mentally hit himself for not checking the weather or leaving the curtains open to look outside. "Do you mind if I?"

"Stay as long as you like." Kurt smiled, sitting back down.

**Meanwhile**, Rachel and Puck, on their first-ever date, were at Puck's house alone (by Rachel's request), eating Pizza and watching "The Year Without a Santa Clause". Her phone beeped, a text from her daddy saying that she needed to come home. "Im sorry Puck, I have to go." Rachel said getting up and putting on her pink snow coat over her black jacket. She opened up the door to leave, and saw the same thing as on the other side of Lima: Snow trying to consume the house and her like it was the blob. She immediately closed the door. "Puck, do you have a shovel?"

"No, why?"

"I need to go home." Puck looked outside and started to laugh

"You couldn't snow blow your way out of that." He wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist

Rachel: I really can't stay Puck: but baby it's cold outside Blaine: Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
Rachel: *trying to open door* I've got to go away  
Kurt: But the fire is so delightful, Puck: *picks up Rachel and swings her around* but baby it's cold outside Puck/Kurt: And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
Blaine: *smiling* It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
Kurt: *walking over to microwave* And I've bought some corn for popping,  
Blaine: *as the lights flicker*The lights are turned way down low,  
Rachel/Blaine: Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!  
Rachel: This evening has been  
Kurt: *to himself* When we finally kiss goodnight, Puck: been hoping that you'd drop in  
Blaine: *getting close to Kurt*How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
Rachel: So very nice Blaine: *whispering* But if you'll really hold me tight,  
Puck: *holding Rachel's hands* i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice Blaine: All the way home I'll be warm.  
Rachel: *remembering to visit her mother and Beth* My mother will start worry  
Kurt: The fire is slowly dying,  
Puck: beautiful whats your hurry? Blaine: And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
Rachel:My father will be pacing the floor Kurt: *whispering*But as long as you love me so,  
All: Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Suddenly, Blaine was bold and courageous, and kissed Kurt. On the lips. Kurt had never felt so wonderful. Karofsky was a horrible kisser, and Blaine was just amazing. _Thank god my father is at the doctor's!_ Kurt thought. Kurt never wanted Blaine, or himself to let go. Thankfully, the snow started to pile up. Kurt lead Blaine downstairs to his basement, and put his "Do not disturb. I am making out with a girl." Sign on the door, only crossing out the girl, and putting Blaine in its place.

Puck: listen to the fireplace roar Rachel: So really i'd better scurry  
Puck: beautiful please don't hurry  
Rachel: but maybe just a half a drink more  
Puck: *pointing to shelf*put some records on while i pour  
Rachel: *laughing* the neighbors might faint  
Puck:*giving her and him Eggnog with alcohol* baby it's bad out there  
Rachel: *taking a sip*say what's in this drink  
Puck: no cabs to be had out there  
Rachel: *taking another sip*i wish i knew how  
Puck: *taking off his shirt* your eyes are like starlight now  
Rachel: *staring* to break this spell  
Puck: *letting his hand slide down her hair down to her waist* i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
Rachel: *removing Puck's hand* i ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
Puck: *whispering and putting his hand around her neck* mind if i move in closer  
Rachel: *sighing* at least i'm gonna say that i tried  
Puck: *kissing her neck* what's the sense in hurtin' my pride  
Rachel: *pushing him away suddenly* i really can't stay  
Puck: *chasing after her* oh baby don't hold out  
Rachel and Puck: baby it's cold outside  
Rachel: i simply must go  
Puck: *putting his hand on her butt*but baby it's cold outside  
Rachel: *getting mad* the answer is no!  
Puck: *kissing her apologetically* but baby it's cold outside  
Rachel: *still mad* your welcome has been Puck: *starting to kiss her again* how lucky that you dropped in  
Rachel: *under Puck's trance again and smiling* so nice and warm  
Puck: *lying them down on his bed*look out the window at that storm  
Rachel: my sister will be suspicious  
Puck: *giving her a kiss*gosh your lips look delcious  
Rachel: my brother will be there at the door  
Puck: "You don't have any brothers or sisters"  
Rachel: my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
Puck: *kissing her again* gosh your lips are delicious  
Rachel: but maybe just a movie more  
Puck: *not even looking outside* never such a blizzard before *kissing her neck*  
Rachel: *trying to get up* i've gotta get home  
Puck: *not getting off of her or the bed* but baby you'd freeze out there  
Rachel: say lend me a coat  
Puck: *taking off her socks and moving his hand up her leg* it's up to your knees out there  
Rachel: *moving his hand away* you've really been grand  
Puck: i thrill when you touch my hand  
Rachel: but don't you see?  
Puck: *whining* how can you do this thing to me?  
Rachel: *imagining her sleeping with Puck and everyone (aka Finn) finding out* there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Puck: *getting on top of Rachel again and taking off her shirt*think of my lifelong sorrow  
Rachel: *letting him*at least there will be plenty implied  
Puck: if you got pneumonia and died  
Rachel: i really can't stay  
Puck: get over that old out

Rachel and Puck: baby it's cold, baby it's cold outside 


	3. Christmases when you were mine

Rachel Berry was like a switch. She could be happy one moment, and if you do the smallest thing that she doesn't like, she'll explode. However, why she stormed into glee club and refused to even look in Puck's general direction wasn't because of some small little imperfection.

"Rachel what's-"

"Don't-" Rachel looked away and threw her hand in front of Puck's face dramatically "Even-talk-to me." She pouted

"Why? I thought that the other night was-"

"STUPID! A MISTAKE! THEN YES!" Rachel exploded, her face red as Santa Claus's suit. She, as always during her rants, had started to get some attention from the rest of the glee club. Morley, they were staring at Rachel _and_ Puck. Together. And by what Rachel was saying, they knew that Puck hadn't changed a bit for Rachel. He did the same thing to her as what he did to Quinn and all the other girls. "YOU SPIKED MY EGGNOG SO I WOULDN'T MAKE GOOD CHOICES AND YOU USED ME!"

Finn was sitting on the other side of the room, but when Puck first came in and started to talk to Rachel, his ears perked up like a dog's and he overheard everything loud and clear. In his head, he was killing Puck. He knew what he did. He slept with Rachel. That was the second time Puck had slept, and cheated on, with one of his girlfriends; even though Rachel was his ex. When he started to think about Quinn again, he got even angrier-what if Puck had gotten Rachel drunk, just like Quinn, and got her pregnant. Finn had just opened up his mouth to speak when Mr. Schuester came in.

"Okay guys, who has a song prepared?" Mr. Schuester asked excitedly. Both Mercedes and Sam weakly raised their hands. "Awesome! Sam, what song did you want to do?" Mr. Schuester asked

"Well, I was thinkin that I could sing The Chipmunk song." Sam said

"That's weird." Mercedes said "That's what I wanted to do…"

"Fantastic! Do you guys want to sing it together?" Mr. Schue asked. They both nodded yes and stepped down to the center of the room.

"**I totally want to be Alvin…" Sam whispered to Mercedes as she started to laugh.**

** "I dibs Theodore!" **

"Um, we still need a Simon-" Mr. Schuester said

"I'll do it!" Finn raised his hand. He used to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks all the time as a kid, but he really wanted to try and impress Rachel.

Mr. Schue: Alright you Chipmunks, Ready to sing your song?  
Sam: I'd say we are  
Mercedes: Yeah, Lets sing it now!  
Mr. Schue: Okay, Simon?  
Finn: OK  
Mr. Schue: Okay, Theodore?  
Mercedes: OK  
Mr. Schue: Okay Alvin?...Alvin?...ALVIN!  
Sam: OKAY!

Mercedes, Sam, and Finn:  
Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop, *Mike steps down and starts to dance like a plane*

Sam: Me, I want a Hula-Hoop. *Mike starts to hula-hoop*

Mercedes, Sam, and Finn: We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.

Mr. Schue: Ok Fellas, Get ready. That was very good, Simon.  
Finn: Naturally!  
Mr. Schue: Very Good Theodore  
Mercedes: He He He He  
Mr. Schue: Uh Alvin, You were a little flat. So, watch it, Alvin...Alvin?...ALVIN!  
Sam: OKAY!

Mercedes, Sam and Finn: Want a plane that loops the loop, *Mike dances*  
Sam: I still want a Hula-Hoop. *Mike dances*  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late!

"Wow! That was GREAT guys!" Mr. Schue said as the whole club bursted in applause. Then the bell rang, and it was time for the group to go home.

"Hey Rachel I was wondering if-" Finn tried to ask Rachel as she walked outside in the frosty parking lot.

"I can walk home MYSELF Finn." Rachel replied to him bitterly

"Rachel, I told you I was sorry! Can't you stop hating me! I just can't stand it!" Finn bursted

"NO! I can't!" Rachel screamed "You SLEPT WITH SANTANA!" She cried "SANTANA! How could you do that to me? How could you LIE to me like that?"

"You were dating Jesse when that happened! Besides, you slept with HIM!" Finn argued. Rachel's anger faded for a moment, her heart turning as cold as snow. She had lied to Finn too. She told him that she had slept with Jesse when she really didn't. "How am I any different? I was there when Jesse wasn't when you lost your voice, I was always there for you, and I didn't yell at you when Jesse reverted to Vocal Adrenaline like I said I would! I told you I loved you Rachel…we spent the whole summer together, you went to the hospital with me when Burt was in there-how could you let one little thing break us up?"

"Your virginity is not ONE LITTLE THING FINN!" Rachel stomped the ground with her Mary Janes. "At least I was responsible and I didn't give it away to some skank!"

"Jesse may not be a girl, but he's the male equivalent of a skank!"

"I never slept with Jesse okay!" Rachel exclaimed

"But you said that-"

"I lied…" For a moment, the Rachel-Finn war had ended, and Finn hugged Rachel tight, then suddenly pulled away, his face hard as a rock. "What?"

"You slept with Puck didn't you?" Rachel was speechless. How could that have slipped her mind? Now she had to go find Puck again and slap him.

"He got me drunk on eggnog-Finn I never meant for it to happen and-"

"No, now we're even. You were right. I slept with a skank, but you slept with the same guy who got Quinn PREGNANT." He pointed out. "Dumbass.." he muttered under his breath as he went over to his car.

There Rachel stood, in her bright pink coat, crying. She looked like a rejected Christmas tree. A Christmas tree that looked beautiful and alive, but had no star on the top. No presents underneath. No magic inside.  
"I'm sorry Rachel." A husky voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Puck through watery eyes. She didn't have the strength to yell at him. "I really am. I didn't mean to use you. And I'm sorry for getting Finn mad at you. I never meant to hurt you Rachel, I didn't. I swear. You were the first person who made me feel something Rachel. I'm sorry I took advantage of you. Do you want a ride?"

"I said I can walk home by myself…"

"No you can't." Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel tight, kissed her lovingly on the lips, and led her to his car.

Finn was still in his car, doing the same thing Rachel was doing: crying his eyes out. He couldn't ever stop loving Rachel. He never could. He wanted so much to make everything go away and be with Rachel in peace, but he couldn't do that. He wanted to erase his and Quinn's past too. They had been going out for the longest time, and he had always spent Christmas with her, but now he would be spending it alone:

"Please take down the misletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell  
I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine  
I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold  
But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine  
Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year

Did you notice one less pair of hands  
I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine  
You were mine"


	4. Blue Christmas All I want for Christmas

"Tina!" Mike beckoned Tina as they walked down the hall

"Yeah?" Tina smiled as she saw Mike's flawless, smiling face

"I just heard from my mother today that we have to go and visit my Aunt in Chicago the week before Winter break, so I don't think I can help you and your sister make gingerbread houses." Mike said sadly, actually looking forward to putting graham crackers and frosting together with Tina and her little sister.

"What?" Tina said disappointedly

"I'm sorry. Maybe we could hang out some other time?" Mike asked

"Sure." Tina said as the bell rang. Mike kissed her on the cheek, and then left for his next class.

" I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me  
I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas!"

Rachel sat cozily in Puck's arms as she tortured Puck by making him watch "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer" with her. The day before, she let Puck drive her home, but he wouldn't let her go until she let him tell her he loved her, and that he didn't sleep with Rachel like she was some prize, it meant something to him. So, they obviously made up.

"Damn, Rudolf's badass!" Puck said as the poorly animated clay Rudolf fought the Abominable snowman.

"He is Rudolf." Rachel smiled. That's what made Puck attracted to Rachel again, she was still a child inside, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Oh Leroy! You-are-sooooooo-funny!" A high pitched, girly voice squealed from the front room.

"Oh Hiram, stop! You're making me blush!" Another voice replied, "Rachel honey, we're home!" It was her two gay dads.

"We're in here daddy!" Rachel told Leroy, whom she called daddy, and she called her other father, Hiram, dad, so that she didn't mix them up when she was talking.

"Honey, they had a sale on DVDs, and so I was wondering if you would want "A Christmas Carol" for your birthday in a few weeks." Leroy asked walking into their family room, reminding her about her birthday on the eighteenth. "Oh, and who's this?" Leroy asked, staring at Puck who's muscles were perfectly on display.

"This is my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman." Rachel said, pushing Puck forward

"What a good catch!" Hiram complimented Puck

"In-deed. Do you work out?" Leroy flirted. Puck smiled awkwardly.

"Daddy!" Rachel elbowed Leroy and Hiram.

"Ahem, um, me and Leroy are just going to wrap up some presents in our room-and no peeking Rachel!" Hiram pushed Leroy upstairs

"Sorry, they're always like that." Rachel apologized for her dads

"It's fine." Puck lied

"We'll you can't blame them, look at you!" Rachel said sitting back down with him

"I do have amazing guns…" Puck flexed his arms "Hey, how come you didn't tell me it was your birthday this month?" Puck suddenly asked

"I don't know. With you and glee club, it sort of slipped my mind. You don't have to get me anything."

"What? Of course I do! You're my girlfriend." Puck hugged Rachel tight

"Well I do want the Funny Girl Deluxe DVD edition and collectors case and a microphone and some new dancing shoes and a guitar and a iTunes gift card and a Chicago DVD, but you know, you can get me anything."

"If I get you all of that there'll be nothing left for me to get you for Christmas…" Puck said, not even knowing if he had enough money to get her anything. You couldn't exactly swim in pools when it was ten degrees outside, much less clean them.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You . All I want for Christmas is you... baby"

"I can do that…" Puck smiled, and gave Rachel a long, passionate kiss.


	5. Holiday Party

**DEAR READERS: I am terribly sorry I haven't written in a while. There was a sudden death in my family two Mondays ago, and I had to go over to Florida for a while Thank you, and keep reading.**

Tina wasn't a very Christmassy person. She had no problem with the holiday, but she just didn't really find it that important. So you would imagine that being in the oldest, stickiest, childish Christmas sweater at her parent's Christmas party didn't make Tina too happy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, so she pushed up the super itchy and too long sleeves of her reindeer sweater up, and picked up her HTC ARIA. It was an text message from Mike.

Hey Tina. I'm in Florida, and it's hotter than hell over here. And for the first time ever, I wish I was back in Lima. Not because of the snow or glee, because of you

3 Mike

Tina smiled for the first time that evening, actually ever since Mike left! Her mother, Morgan, noticed and smiled. She walked over, put down her wine glass, and hugged Tina tight.

"Did Mike text you?" She asked, rubbing Tina's shoulder

"Yeah." Tina smiled at the thought of Mike

"You know, this party is starting to get a little boring..." Tina's mom rightfully observed. It was her, her mother, her grandmother, her little sister, and her aunt. "Why don't you invite some of your friends over? Maybe you could sing some Christmas carols?"

"Um...okay..." Tina said, pulling out her phone again. She texted Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. She landed on Artie's number, hesitated, but then thought about how Artie would feel if she left him out of the party. Then, she dialed Puck's number.

"This is Puckasoaurus. Leave your message after the beep."

"Hey Puck it's Tina-from glee club. Um, I was wondering if you would want to go to a Christmas party at my house. Everyone from glee is coming. But if you DO come, you can't spike any of the drinks, have sex in my house-okay, so you can't really be yourself. But, come if you want."

Soon, the whole glee club filled up Tina's small ranch house. They were all singing, dancing, what not. Then, a sharp knock was at the door. Tina ran over to the door anxiously, but when she opened in, her smile faded. Artie sat in his red wheelchair, with Brittany smiling like an idiot and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, hey guys." Tina said, trying to smile. The fact that Artie was going out with Brittany bugged her. He could do a hell of a lot better than that, and Brittany didn't even know about love. Her and Artie had a thing-but she stopped her thoughts when she remembered Mike. Their thing was better. Mike wasn't an ass when she needed him to be there, and he wasn't addicted to Halo, or any video game besides Dance Dance Revolution. "Uh-thanks for coming guys!"

"Thanks for inviting us!" Brittany said rolling in Artie. Tina could have sworn that Artie shot a dirty look at her when they locked eyes, but she didn't have time to confront him because the doorbell rang again. She opened the door to see Puck-with his arm around Rachel.

"Hey, you told me that there was going to be a party! This isn't a damn party!"

"I agree." Rachel said glumly. She looked over to the radio, which was playing Rocking Around the Christmas tree. "Turn it up!"

Rachel: *dancing around Tina's lit up tree* Rocking around the Christmas Tree, at the Christmas party hop *takes Puck's hand and goes under mistletoe*Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop *kisses*

Mercedes: You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
All: "Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Santana: Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Brittany: Have a happy holiday  
Tina: Everyone's dancing merrily in a new old fashioned way

Artie: Rocking around the Christmas Tree! Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Finn: Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling

Quinn: You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
All: "Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Girls: Have a happy holiday  
Boys: Everyone's dancing merrily  
Mercedes: In a new old fashioned way!


	6. Hippos

Santana, unusually clad in a red, low-cut "I'm on the naughty list" shirt and dark wash jeans sat next to Brittany, pretending to listen to her talk about what she hoped "Santa" would get her for Christmas. She sighed, and poured a small amount of alcohol from her silver flask into her hot cocoa mug and took a long sip. She looked over at Puck, who was checking out Rachel's ass as Rachel leaned over to give Artie a present. Santana narrowed her eyes and gave Rachel the death stare, even though she wasn't looking at her. But Rachel could feel Santana's beady eyes burning on her head. She whipped around, and gave Santana the same look back for the first time, which surprised Santana.

"And, in church the other day, I was napping, but when I heard them say Santa, I woke up. Then the pastor started to talk about St. Nick and how weird it was that 'Santa' can be rearranged to spell 'Satan', and I thought about your name, because it has both of those in it, and you're like sugar and spice, like Santa and Satan!" Santana heard Brittany say excitedly

"I'm going to have to use some of my spice then…" Santana said, putting her eyes on Puck like a lioness and its prey. Then, Rachel protectively wrapped her arms around Puck's huge body, much to his dismay, and gave another death stare at Santana.

"Oh-my-god!" Brittany exclaimed "Did Rachel Berry just give you _your_ death stare?"

"No, it was just some weird spasm of hers…"

"Really? 'Cause she's mouthing out 'back off'…"Brittany pointed out

"Shut up." Santana scolded, smacking Brittany's arm

"Ho-ho-ho!" A husky voice yelled from behind the party. A pillow-stuffed Santa strolled into the room.

"Santa!'" Brittany and Tina's little sister both screamed. They vied to sit on Santa's lap first, but Brittany pushed Tina's little sister off of his lap.

"Oh no!" Tina said

"What?" Artie asked wheeling over

"It's my dad in there."

"Hey Santa! I didn't know that you could change your look so fast! When I saw you in the mall, you were really tan, and now your eyes are really narrow!" Brittany smiled, winging her legs.

"Well, what do you want for Christmas little girl?" He asked

"I want a unicorn that sings! You can get me that, right Santa?" Brittany asked innocently

"Um-uh-" Tina's dad stuttered "Next!" Tina's little sister went up and sat down on Santa's lap. "What would you like for Christmas little girl?" He smiled under a thick, fake snow-white beard.

"I want a Malibu Barbie, a laptop…" But Brittany came right back up, pushed Tina's little sister out of the way, and sat right back down on Santa's lap.

"Santa, I want something else for Christmas!" She smiled, pulling out a purple, old, plush hippo.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy  
I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do  
I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there  
I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too  
Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian  
There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage  
I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there  
I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too!"

"So can you make my toy Hippo come to life Santa?"

Tina gave herself a thud of embarrassment on the head. But apparently she hit her head too hard, and she collapsed.


	7. Mistletoe

**Sorry about the short chapter! I just had to include this! And while you are reading, I strongly advise that you listen to "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. The next chapter will be the last, ;( but I thank every single one of you for putting up with really short, bad, chapters.**

**-Julie**

Tina's eyes broke open, but she couldn't lift up her body until she actually thought about it and told her brain to. Her head pained a little, and when she reached up her dark blue-polished fingers to her head, she could feel a cold hand covering an ice pack. A gloved hand. She turned her eyes upward, which hurt a little, and saw Artie looming over her like a guardian angel.

"A-A-Artie?" She spoke, a bit of a stutter coming out. She didn't know why she stuttered though, because her stutter, as she had confessed to Artie in the beginning of last year, was fake.

"Hi Tina." Artie smiled a little. When she stuttered, he felt like it was the very beginning of his sophomore year, when he met her. She was so reserved, isolated, beautiful.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up a little.

"Whoa," Artie said, trying to help prop her up. "You hit your head on that wall in your living room. But, there was a nail there, so you made a minor cut on your head."

"Oh." She said, laughing at herself. Then her head pained again, and she whimpered a little.

"Hey," Artie said, lying Tina back down on her silk black bed.

Tina looked back up at Artie. His head seemed to glow, and something inside her told her that this was a dream. So, being a dream, she sat back up, cupped her hand around Artie's chin, and pulled him into a kiss. Artie didn't protest. He didn't care that he was dating Brittany, which wasn't even really true. They just had sex and went to Breadsticks once. He had waited for this to happen for so long. Everything in the world was perfect then. Tina wrapped her fishnet arms around Artie's neck, took a breath, and then kissed him again. Artie ran his fingers through Tina's long, sleek black and blue-streaked hair. A small, tiny tear formed in Artie's eye and rolled silently down his cheek. It was a tear of sheer happiness. The heaven of kissing Tina again, hopefully not the last time, formed that tear in his eye. As they pulled away for another breath, Artie, even though it was barely audible, whispered "I love you so much" and then kissed her again. Then, Tina's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Mike. Mike. Tina would have hit herself on the head again if it weren't for the fact that she was already injured. Tina had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that wasn't Artie. A boyfriend that she loved very much. A boyfriend who didn't abandon her to play Halo. A boyfriend who didn't break her out of her old depressed self like a butterfly…

"Artie, I-" Tina tried to explain, feeling sorry for Artie, knowing that it meant a lot to him.

"I should have known. But let me ask you something," Artie said, wiping a sad cold tear off of his face "Did he ever tell you he loved you?" This left Tina speechless. Artie was right. Mike hadn't ever told her he loved her. Artie did it all the time. And every single time, Artie meant it. Artie was her first love, and Mike, no matter if he married her, had kids, renewed their vows a million times, and had a boat load of grand kids, wouldn't ever be able to change that. Mike wouldn't ever replace Artie. Tina had to face it as Artie wheeled out of her room-she still had a ramp up her short three steps stairs from when they were dating- that she still loved Artie. She would _always_ love Artie.


	8. Where are you Christmas reprise

** I now present to you, the final installment of Glee: Where are you Christmas? The story about how a boy with a broken heart finds love and Christmas.**

It was the day before winter break started at McKinley. Most of the school was super excited. The last day before break was a breeze. You just watched movies, messed around, or in Santana and Brittany's case, hung out under a portable mistletoe. Then, when the final bell rang, the kids would scramble onto buses and into their cars to go home, catch a plane to their aunt's house in Washington, or go and hit Disneyworld. But in Puck's case, he would be in his room, alone.

"Where are you Christmas?" Puck sang to himself again as he did in the beginning of the year "Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter, you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing, I'm rearranging, does this mean Christmas changes too?"

"Noah?" Rachel called from behind him.

"Rachel, how long have you been standing outside of my truck?"

"Long enough." She stuffed her hands in her pink coat's pockets as Puck opened the car door. She sat down on the leather seat, held out her hand, and took Puck's in hers. "Noah, what are you doing tomorrow night? It is Christmas Eve tomorrow."

"Why the hell are we here today? I mean it's the twenty third, we've taken all of our finals-"

"Noah, you didn't answer my question."

"Um," he sighed " I'll probably be lying in my bed doing nothing."

"Why don't you spend it with me? I mean, I don't celebrate Christmas, and neither do you, but you shouldn't be spending Christmas Eve alone. My dad's are going to a Christmas party at their work, and I'm going to be alone too."

"That sounds-nice." Puck smiled, giving Rachel a kiss.

"Come on! Mr. Schue said that he wanted to have an emergency glee club meeting!" Rachel said getting out of the truck. It felt good, Puck holding Rachel's hand. It was soft and warm, and she never pulled away when he held her hand like Quinn and Santana did.

The whole choir room was decked out in lights, garland, and a small but ornate Christmas tree, of course wit presents Puck stole from the mall. All of the kids in the room had a big smile on their face wearing reindeer antlers or Santa hats or elf ears, talking about the treasures they were going to give to their friends and family. They were also imagining about the treasures they would receive from their family and friends. Kurt was hoping for a new Ralph Lauren beige bag, or a Marc by Marc Jacobs sweater. Mercedes was hoping for the new Wii game, Just Dance. Tina imagined about all the new makeup, that her parents fondly called "junk", she would receive. She had run out of silver glitter eye shadow, and she had found a cool new goldish-silvery lipstick. Mike, happy as ever to be back in town so early, and for Christmas, kissed Tina on the cheek. Artie looked at Tina disapprovingly, and then felt a couple of tears well up in his eyes.

"Artie," Brittany said, her one-thousand watt smile fading "are you crying?"

"No, it's fine," Artie said wiping an escaped tear off of his cheek

"Artie,"

"I'M FINE!" He turned away

"Okay!" Mr. Schue said strolling into the room with a very cheesy holiday vest, tie, and mug with steaming hot coffee from the local 7-11. "First of all, happy holidays!" He smiled, looking at every glee club member. Santana sat next to Brittany, filing her nails, oblivious to what was going on. "Right Santana?"

"Huh?" Santana said, not looking up

"Happy holidays?"

"Oh yeah. Ho ho ho and stuff…"

"An-y-way," Mr. Schue continued "There are some people who aren't as lucky as us. There are people, in a whole other country, a whole other continent, who aren't as privileged as we are. They can only give love to each other on the holidays. So, at lunch today, we are going to hold a 'Charity Concert'." He smiled

"For what?" Mercedes asked, fiddling with her gold hoops.

"The kids in Africa." Mr. Schue smiled even more, imagining how even if they made one dollar from this concert, that it could impact some child's life.

"What are we going to sing?" Rachel asked. Mr. Schue smiled and handed out sheet music, and they practiced the song in the final minutes before the bell.

The whole glee club, donned in their 'gay apparel' or in Kurt's case, American Apparel jeans and coat, stood outside in the cold of the outside cafeteria. No one knew why Principal Figgins allowed there to be an outside cafeteria. It was practically below twenty degrees. The band courageously stood outside, loyally with their almost frozen instruments right next to the glee club. Kids had frozen pizza, sandwiches, and tater tots on their cafeteria trays as they looked on the glee club with a mix of resentment and curiosity. Puck and Kurt stepped forward, and Puck sang.

Puck: It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade.

Kurt: And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy. Hold your arms around the world, at Christmas time!

Rachel: But say a prayer! And pray for the other o-ones! At Christmas time,

Puck and Rachel: It's hard, but when you're having fun!

Sam: There's a world outside your window,

Quinn and Sam: It's And it's a world of dreaded fear!

Puck: Where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears. And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom

Finn: Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you!

Club: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time. The greatest gift they'll get this year is life. Where nothing ever grows; no rain or rivers flow. Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Artie: Here's to you!

Kurt: Raise your glass for everyone

Mercedes: Here's to them

Tina: Underneath that burning sun

Club: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
Feed the world!  
Feed the world!  
Feed the world!  
Let them know it's Christmas time and  
Feed the world!  
Let them know it's Christmas time and  
Feed the world!  
Let them know it's Christmas time and  
Feed the world!  
Let them know it's Christmas time and  
Feed the world!  
Let them know it's Christmas time and  
Feed the world!  
Let them know it's Christmas time!

Mr. Schue walked over to the club, told them how fantastic they were, and then looked in the little box where the money for charity was put. There was over five hundred dollars in it. Mr. Schue was overwhelmed, and stopped breathing for a moment out of shock.

"Mr. Schue, are you okay?" Mercedes said rushing over to him.

"We raised-" Mr. Schue paused for effect "Over five-hundred-dollars." The glee club fell silent, and then started to jump and applaud at their victory.

Puck started to tear up a little. The meaning of Christmas wasn't presents. It wasn't lights, the tree, garland; Santa-it was about giving. "I feel you Christmas! I know I've found you, you never fade a way! Oh, the joy of Christmas stays here inside us! It fills each and every heart with love." Puck sang. Rachel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Rachel," Puck started, staring deeply into Rachel's eyes **"I love you."**

** :D thank you to the over ONE THOUSAND people who read this story, and the ones who commented. I love comments, any comments. I worked very hard on this, and I thank you for bearing with me on this one. Want to see previews and edited pictures of my stories? Want to hear good gossip? go to .com or look me up on twitter gleekgirl97! Thank you, and Happy Holidays**


End file.
